Sometimes They Come Back
by csiphile
Summary: When Ari returns, lives are thrown into chaos. KG COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sometimes They Come Back

Author: CSIphile

Disclaimer: Me no own. They are the property of CBS and Don Bellasario.

Summary: When a man from NCIS's past returns, lives are thrown into chaos.

Spoilers: Major for Reveille and Bete Noir, however, all of season one is fair game for reference.

AN1: I was…inspired after watching Reveille for the 18th time, I decided to write this, it had been flitting around in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy it, and please, please leave a review! This spoils Reveille and Bete Noir big time. You'll also note the NCIS quotes at the bottom of every chapter, they will all be Gibbs/Kate, its just something fun I haven't done in a while with fic and figured this was as good a time as any. We could play a "name ep the quote came from" game…but sadly I have no prizes.

AN2: Big thanks to my ever wonderful beta, M. She is the best.

AN3: This does not mean my fic Shaitan is on hold. It just means I think I'll be altering my posting schedule to accommodate for two fics at the same time. Shaitan will probably move to Sunday nights and this one on Thursday. Twice the goodness….or something.

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise

October 4th, Monday

Kate took a long sip of her coffee before setting it down on the edge of her desk and shrugging out of her coat, hanging it on the rack near Tony's desk. She paused a moment and looked out the large glass windows, enjoying the view; the sun was shining, and the leaves had started to turn colors slightly. It was a beautiful fall day in DC, slightly warmer than usual, which allowed her to only wear a light jacket. Finally pulling away from the window, but not before wishing she was outside, she looked around and realized she was the only one in the vicinity. Leaning around Tony's computer, Kate noted it didn't even look like he was in the office yet -- the machine wasn't on and there were no signs of the younger agent. She didn't even have to look at Gibbs' computer to know he was here; he was always here before her. He was either getting coffee or with the director, although there were better odds on the coffee.

Walking back to her desk, she noticed a small package sitting on top of her other mail, which she hadn't noticed while putting down her coffee. The object was the same shape as a box you might receive a necklace or bracelet in, but slightly taller and wrapped in non-descript brown mailing paper. She wasn't working on active cases, and hadn't requested any evidence be shipped to her lately, so Kate was perplexed as to the origins.

She came around her desk and sat down, coffee all but forgotten with the intrigue of the mystery package. It had the stamp from the NCIS mailroom, so it had been inspected thoroughly for explosives or hazardous materials before being delivered to her. Picking it up, Kate noticed there was no return address. There was a mail stamp, but she couldn't read the location. Scrunching her nose in curiosity, Kate pulled at the tape holding the paper and opened one end of the wrapping. The box easily slid out into her hand.

Again, it was a non-descript white box -- very light she noted -- whatever was in it was practically weightless. Looking up, she was thankful that neither of her colleagues had made an appearance as of yet. Tony would be standing over her shoulder watching if he was here, making comments, and Gibbs… well, he would feign disinterest while watching her open it out of the corner of his eye.

But for now she had peace, and took advantage of it. She was very curious about the contents; with work being eliminated, she figured it had to be of a more personal nature. She wasn't dating anyone seriously enough that they would send her gifts to the office. Besides, she never told any of her dates the address of NCIS -- it just wasn't one of those things that came up in casual conversation.

She stared at the white box carefully, scrutinizing every angle. A normal person would just tear into the box, but Kate was more cautious than that. This was highly unusual, and in her line of work, that usually meant trouble. Then again, her sister could have just sent her something from Florida. That had happened before, but Jenna would have told her it was coming.

Grabbing her scissors, she slit the tape where the lid and bottom of the box met, and pulled the top part off, revealing white tissue paper. She was going to be really pissed if Tony had sent her white paper as a joke. But that seemed random, even for Tony.

Holding the box with one hand, she lifted the paper off the contents and realized it was far from a joke. This was so far from a joke, Kate was stunned into inactivity. She stared at the contents like a rattlesnake had just appeared in her line of sight and she was debating whether to fight or flight. Though considering where her gift came from, a rattlesnake might be an improvement.

Nestled on another layer of white tissue paper were three precisely placed walnut shells in a row, and on the end a perfectly preserved pea.

Kate dropped the box and watched the shells rattle on the tissue; she literally didn't know what to do; fear coursed through her along with confusion. Her NCIS training told her to put on gloves immediately, but something else wondered why she should bother. They knew who he was, and despite both hers and Gibbs' misgivings, he was a good guy-of sorts. Plus, any attempt to locate him would be most certainly be blocked by the government. Despite that, Kate opened her drawer, noticing that her hand had started shaking, and she internally admonished herself.

The shaking just came from the surprise of receiving a gift from a man who had held her hostage not once, but twice. Regardless of his actual intentions, he had shot her co-workers among others, which did not endear him to her, by any stretch.

She pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on, even though she had already touched the box – Gibbs' second "lesson" still stuck in her head. Willing her hands to settle down, she reached under her desk and pulled out her backpack, retrieving an evidence bag. Putting the clear plastic bag on the desk she looked around once more; no one seemed to notice her, and Gibbs and Tony were still notably absent.

Sighing, she picked up the top of the box, which had also been dropped onto the desk. As she did, she flipped it over and noticed a piece of paper folded and placed neatly in it. Furrowing her brow, she pulled the paper out, and could see writing on the inside as she carefully unfolded it, If the box wasn't enough to shock her, the words printed in neat, precise handwriting would have been.

_Perhaps now we can get to know each other better. No hard feelings, Caitlin._

For a minute, she closed her eyes. The words were unexpected. The fear that had taken hold lessened some; she sensed no malice, no threat to her. He was…hitting on her? Wooing her? Baiting her? Kate wasn't sure exactly, but if this was a personal message - a gift of sorts, then Gibbs and Tony certainly didn't need to know about it.

Making a decision, she placed the lid back on the box and slipped it into the evidence bag, marked it properly and placed it and the contents into the bottom drawer of her desk, locking it securely. She removed the gloves and tossed them out, lost in thought. Part of her screamed to tell Gibbs, to tell Tony, to tell someone about the gift, but something else, instinct perhaps, told her not to mention it. It was none of her colleagues' business. Their dealings with Ari were finished as far as the team, and NCIS, was concerned -- that made this wholly personal, unless it turned out to be something less than friendly. Then she wouldn't hesitate to turn to them and deal with the consequences later of hiding it.

She was staring out the window, still contemplating her conflicting emotions when both Tony and Gibbs appeared. Tony was rambling on about something, but Kate only heard them in the periphery of her consciousness. Her mind was on that evidence bag in her drawer and the meaning of the note. Would he contact her again? What exactly did he want? What were his intentions with her? She was so wrapped in her thoughts that when Gibbs came over and touched her shoulder she jumped slightly, startling him.

"Kate?" he questioned, concern in his voice. He left his hand resting on her shoulder.

Kate had noticed since the second "hostage" incident, Gibbs had been acting strangely toward her. Not all the time, and it was frequently subtle. He touched her more, and she had caught him watching her before, just…staring at her for no reason. He had also softened in his approach; he seemed to act less like a bastard -- at least to her, she couldn't speak for Tony. But Tony hadn't mentioned anything to her about Gibbs' behavior, which was unlike the younger man. Her brain told her he was reserving this new soft side just for her, but she shoved the idea to the back and pretended she didn't see it. Because that would be dealing with something that simply couldn't be.

"Kate?" he asked again, and now she noticed the strange look he and Tony were both giving her.

"Space out on us, Kate?" Tony asked and sat in his chair.

"I reserve that right for you, Tony." She smirked back, but she knew her response lacked its usual bite; she just wasn't in the mood for it. Tony even looked at her funny.

Gibbs was staring at her with an inscrutable expression so she quickly changed tacts. "Case for us, Gibbs?"

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, but moved on. "No, actually. Abby is running tests for backlogged cases in other departments and Ducky is doing something I'm not sure I completely understand, or want to for that matter."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What about us?"

"We get to run cold cases."

That earned a groan from Tony.

Kate looked at him, confused. "What's so bad about cold cases?"

"They are cold for a reason, Kate, we are just killing time going over something someone else already has," he said, putting his chin in his hands on the desk. "It's the most futile work ever."

Gibbs shot Tony a look. "The director has one that he wants us to review; it's been on the books for five years now. He wants some fresh eyes looking at it."

Kate nodded; Tony buried his head farther in his hands.

"Let's head downstairs," he said, and Kate followed quickly, giving her drawer a quick glance. Tony moved a little slower, but noticed Kate's expression as she stood. He had a feeling her space-out earlier was directly related to whatever was in that drawer.

Gibbs sent Tony to get several boxes and binders filled with old case information while he and Kate went down into cold storage to get the physical evidence that had been stored there for the past five years. As they wandered down the aisle, Kate wrapped her arms around her midsection, shivering. Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rang.

They paused for Gibbs to grab the phone and he gave Kate the "one second" motion with his index finger.

_Yeah, in one second I'll be a frozen Popsicle, _she thought, and moved in tight circles to stay warm. She tried to keep her mind off the events of the morning, but failed -- the same questions kept floating through her head, along with a new one.

_Why now? What does he want? Why me?_

The last one was what really had her curious. After she called the secret service, they had had a conversation -- a pleasant one, considering the circumstances. Ari had even started to change her opinion of him. Gibbs' voice stopped her from thinking about it further.

"Well, I think I may have just made Tony's day."

"Huh?" she asked, not really capable of saying more than that.

He cocked his head at her and touched her arm, rubbing lightly. She nearly moved away from the contact, but the warmth that spread through her body from one light touch was enough to stop her.

"Let's get the box first," he said and moved his hand, the cold immediately came rushing back and she followed him, grabbing a box when he handed it to her and moving back out into a slightly warmer anteroom, where they left both boxes. Since they were technically still in cold storage, the boxes could be left in the anteroom until they absolutely needed the contents. Grabbing them now just saved time later when they actually might have needed something quickly and wouldn't have to search five-plus rows for them.

She shook off the cold and followed him back to the garage. Tony was already there, organizing the files into neat piles.

Gibbs approached and Kate noticed the smirk that hit his face seconds before he called Tony's name.

"Yeah, boss?" he asked without really looking up from his sorting.

"How do you feel about a TDA?"

Tony's head snapped up so fast Kate thought it might come off. "Seriously, boss?"

Gibbs nodded. "Seriously. One shot in New York City, they need another NCIS agent with narc experience and little else to do. Apparently your name came up."

Tony either chose to ignore the jab, or simply didn't get it. "Really?"

Gibbs gave him an annoyed look. "You ask me that one more time, Tony, and I'm going to send Kate. All the information should be on your desk. Go." Gibbs made a 'get moving' gesture.

Tony seemed to pause a moment before bolting to the elevator and disappearing up it. Kate merely watched him go, chuckling lightly.

Gibbs sat on the stool across from her, taking a long drink from his ever-present coffee. "Guess it's just you and me."

"Yeah, guess so." She looked at the closed elevator doors. "Poor New York."

Gibbs gave her an amused glance and handed her several thick files. "Witness interviews, look over them for inconsistencies."

She nodded and opened the first, reading slowly.

The next time Kate looked up, four hours had passed -- all of them in silence. The only noise had come from flipping pages. Had Tony been here, not a one would have been anywhere close to silent. As much as Kate liked him, Tony could really be a little much to take after a while.

Rolling her head back and forth, Kate relieved some of the stiffness that had settled in; she had barely moved an inch in those four hours. Looking up, she realized Gibbs was gone, but she hadn't even noticed. _So much for being observant._

Kate closed the folder and pushed it to the side. Ten files with ten witnesses who swore they saw the suspect, a Navy Lieutenant, five miles from his house at a bar the night his wife was murdered. Not one varied; there were minor inconsistencies, like the color of his shirt, but that was expected, as was the degree of inconsistency.

Sighing, she pulled the next file toward her -- this one containing witness statements from the murder scene. Gibbs had been going over physical evidence and the NCIS' theories and notes with a fine-tooth comb. At least he had before disappearing on her.

Kate opened the file and heard the ding on the elevator at the same time. She didn't even look up at him until a fresh cup of coffee from the shop down the street appeared in front of her on the table.

Gratefully, she looked up and gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she said and took a long sip of the liquid. This time, it was perfect, and not too strong like last time.

_"It's a little strong."_

_"Strong is better…"_

That had been the last time she had seen him before both their worlds had been turned upside down. Well, at least hers had. It had been shocking at the very least to find out the man she had hunted and hated with every fiber of her being was actually on their side, in a way. She could even almost see his side…

"Kate?"

_Dammit._

"Yeah?" She looked up. "Sorry, just thinking about the case."

He looked at her strangely, but nodded anyway, sitting back down on his stool. "Find anything?" he asked.

"Nothing. There is not a damn thing out of the ordinary. But I just can't shake this feeling that the husband did it."

He cocked his head at her. "Why?"

"I don't know…gut feeling."

"Feelings are good," he said and stared at her intently.

She looked down from his gaze. "Sometimes, but they aren't always right."

He knew she switched topics and was now talking about Ari. "Kate…"

She cut him off deftly and switched back to talking about the case at hand. "Didn't you say there were domestic calls to their home?"

He narrowed those blue eyes, but went along with her. "Yeah, three in the past four months. Each time she dropped charges, and since it was on-base, the MPs weren't compelled to take either of them in."

She slowly tapped her pencil on the table. "Something…there has to be something."

"Well, let's finish reviewing and then we'll mock up the crime."

She nodded and went back to reading -- her feeling that the husband had done it becoming stronger with every sentence. The repeated 911 calls, behavioral changes in the victim after marrying the suspect, the husband's apparent disinterest in finding his wife's killer. But there was no physical evidence, and his alibi appeared to be airtight; during the timeframe in which the coroner placed her death, he was at the bar.

Picking up her coffee cup, she noticed the contents were ice cold. Scrunching her nose, she looked at her watch. 2 pm. The coffee had been sitting there just over 2 hours, no wonder. Frustrated, she tossed her pen down and looked across the table. Gibbs was nose first in whatever he was reading. She'd noted earlier he had gone and got the physical evidence and was now comparing every piece to the report.

Sitting up straight, she stretched her arms above her head and rotated her head again, satisfied to hear a slight crack. When she relaxed her muscles, she noticed Gibbs looking at her with a curious expression.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Hungry?" he asked and put down his pencil.

She hadn't realized until he mentioned it, but she was. "Yup."

He practically jumped off his stool. "Let's grab some food from that deli down the street you like so much."

She smiled. "You're on."

With stiff muscles, they walked to the elevator, and after a quick stop at their desks to grab coats and Kate's purse, they were on their way. The spring-like temperatures inspired the two to walk the 4 blocks. They walked in silence, but Gibbs noticed that Kate seemed to be a little more tense and quiet than usual. Gibbs wasn't exactly known as a great conversationalist, but she could usually be counted on to start a conversation he would join. Unlike DiNozzo, who not only started the conversation, but would carry it on himself if no one else joined, and not stop unless forced to.

But she was uncharacteristically silent on the walk over, and before he could ask her about it, they were at their destination.

They ate lunch much like they had conducted the morning: mostly in silence. It wasn't a strained silence; they were too comfortable around each other for that. Gibbs was about to ask her what was going on when she smiled at him conspiratorially.

"How do you think Tony's doing? Suppose NYPD are ready to send him back yet?"

Gibbs looked at his watch. "His plane JUST landed Kate."

She looked non-pulsed. "And….?"

He smiled at that. "Point taken. I'm sure Tony is on his best behavior."

She tilted her head. "Why's that?"

"Cause he knows I'd kill him if he wasn't."

She smiled and shook her head. "Why did you hire him if he drives you so insane, Gibbs?"

He swallowed his last bite of sandwich and pushed the now empty plate to the side. "Despite Tony's…frequently childish behavior, he is a damn good cop. He's got instincts like I've never seen before." He paused, looking at her. "And he's a warm body." And winked.

She laughed lightly; being with Gibbs had actually managed to take her mind off her "gift," at least for a little bit. Kate looked out the window and started, sucking in a deep breath. Across the street, staring into the deli, wearing a hooded sweatshirt, she swore she saw him. Ari. She would know that face anywhere. But the figure was gone as soon as she blinked.

Gibbs immediately noticed her sudden movement and looked out the window, following her gaze, and saw nothing. He looked back at the woman across from him who was still staring intently out the window at something he obviously couldn't see.

"Kate? Everything ok?" he asked quietly.

Initially she didn't hear him, but he reached out and touched her elbow, bringing her back to reality. Now she turned to look at him, with an expression of confusion, and maybe a little fear.

"Yeah, fine. Just thought I saw someone I knew."

"You sure?" His gentle tone surprised her and she turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm just losing my mind." She smiled at him.

He looked at her skeptically but nodded his assent and stood up, grabbing his trash. She followed suit and a short walk later, they were back at NCIS, pouring over files.

By the time 7 pm rolled around, neither had found anything ground breaking -- a couple statements to follow up on and that was it. But they each felt they had a better grasp of the crime now, and Kate was still convinced it was the husband. Gibbs was not about to argue with her; he had the same feeling, even though it was unsubstantiated by the evidence.

He brought his head up out of the file to ask her a question, but noticed she was staring off into space somewhere. Kate had been acting oddly since that morning and Gibbs wasn't sure what was going on. She'd been quiet and wasn't arguing her husband theory as voraciously as she normally would have. Gibbs was hesitant to chalk it up to some woman hormone thing; the last time he did that, it earned him a 7 iron to the head. Besides this felt…different to him. Kate was being Kate; she was just a muted version.

Suddenly she turned and caught him staring at her. He attempted to recover, but found himself caught by her eyes. They looked…confused, tormented somehow, and in that second his heart caught. The part of him that stayed firmly away from colleagues' personal matters was overrun by compassion. He hated to see that expression on her face.

"Let's call it a night," he said out of nowhere. Her eyes seemed to clear slightly at his suggestion. "We'll question people tomorrow, be ready."

She nodded. "Good plan. I'll see you in the morning, Gibbs."

She walked past him, and he watched her go another twenty feet before calling her name.

"Kate?"

She turned and looked at him confused. "Yeah? Did you need something else?"

"No, I…" he paused and sighed internally; this was going outside his scope now. "Is everything all right?"

Something he couldn't identify flitted across her face. "Yeah, fine. Just tired."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night," she said and disappeared into the elevator.

The first thought that ran through Gibbs head as she left was, _she's lying._

tbc……………………..

_"People make mistakes, Gibbs."_

_"Like backseat driving?"_

_[smirk] "I'm in the front seat."_


	2. Alibis and Lies

Title: Sometimes They Come Back

Author: CSIphile/Redwing

Disclaimers and the like are on the first chapter. No need to repeat myself.

AN1: Thanks to those who reviewed, its SO appreciated! I'm kinda asking you to take a little leap of faith in regards to Kate's behavior regarding hiding the gift. Hopefully all will be explained for you in future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alibis and Lies

October 8th, Friday

For the fourth morning, Kate walked in and noticed nothing on her desk, aside from the files she had left the night before. She wasn't sure how she felt about it; she was mildly disappointed, since his note seemed to imply that there would be further communication, and since she couldn't reach him, it was all on Ari. On the other hand, this was a dangerous game she was playing, even despite his true nature; he had still shot two of her colleagues without compunction and kidnapped her…twice. Sitting down she flashed back to their conversation after she had called the Secret Service.

_"You see, Caitlin. I'm not all bad," he said in that eternally calm voice._

_"Not all bad? You SHOT three people." She glanced down at the body on the ground and amended her statement. "That I know of." Now that Kate feared nothing from him, she truly let her anger show instead of hiding it behind smart remarks._

_"Only one is dead," he stated simply, taking another sip of the wine._

_"THAT'S your defense?" She had sent him a nasty look and shook her head in frustration._

_"Caitlin, you have to understand. I needed to appear to everyone what I seemed, a terrorist, and a man not to be messed with. Would you have believed I was a terrorist if I hadn't acted like one?"_

_He had a valid point, but it didn't lessen her anger._

_"I did what I had to. I could have killed Gerald…and Gibbs. Easily. But I don't want a man's death on my hands if I don't have to."_

_"That's why you didn't shoot him in the head..." she said softly._

_He had stared at her, a strange expression on his face…._

"Kate? Kaaaaaate."

A sing-song voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Abby standing over her desk, staring at her with a smile.

"Abs! Hey there."

"Hey," she said and raised her eyebrows at Kate. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Just zoned there. What's up?"

Abby seemed to accept her explanation and her smile widened. "Did you request evidence for a case?"

Suddenly her heart sunk into her stomach and she struggled to get out the next words. "No….why?"

The lab tech pulled a medium sized box from behind her back, showing Kate with flourish. She estimated it to be maybe 12 inches high and 6 deep, wrapped in brown mailing paper, her name in the same neat handwriting as before. Kate held out her hands and Abby handed her the package, a strange expression on her face.

"Came to the lab for some reason. Someone must like you, looks like it's from Germany." Abby said and grinned wider.

Kate looked at the postage stamp, this one slightly clearer than the first. She was pretty sure the city read 'Hamburg'.

"Something like that, yeah," she responded and put the box down. She reached into her drawer, physically restraining herself from grabbing gloves -- instead getting scissors. Her stomach was doing flips, equal parts nervousness and excitement.

As Abby watched with keen interest, Kate sliced through the wrapping, and like the first, the object in question was in a plain white box, no indication on the outside what the contents where.

Swallowing, Kate opened the top to more tissue, which she quickly removed. Reaching her hand in, she pulled out the gift: a small Pinocchio doll. Kate allowed a small smile to play on her lips as she looked it over, Ari was creative, she would give him that. The doll's arms, legs and head where all made of wood, while the middle was fabric over a form, allowing the extremities to move about on their own. He was dressed in Pinocchio clothes, hat and all.

Abby looked confused at the gift. "A doll?" she questioned.

She smiled slightly. "A Pinocchio doll."

Abby didn't look any less perplexed. "I don't get it."

"Sorry, Abby. It's sorta an inside joke."

Now the lab tech's eyes lit up. "Ohhhhh, I get it. Who's the lucky man?"

Just then Gibbs chose to walk back to the bullpen and approached the women.

"What's going on?" he asked in a smooth voice, oblivious.

Before Kate could say a word, Abby spoke in a mischievous tone. "Kate's getting gifts from mystery men."

Kate watched something flit across Gibbs face; it was so fleeting she couldn't be sure, but Kate could have sworn it was jealousy.

"Great, but I don't suppose we could get back to work now?"

Abby gave Kate a look and wandered back to the lab, and Gibbs sat at his desk, apparently looking for something. Meanwhile Kate put the doll on her desk, only noticing the note attached to its neck when she sat down. Tentatively she reached out, pulled it off, and unfolded it -- all the while keeping one eye on Gibbs.

_Liars lie to protect themselves_

_While some lie to protect others_

_I have told many lies_

_But I hope you can forgive me, Caitlin_

Pursing her lips, she folded the note back up and placed it in the drawer with the walnuts, away from any prying eyes. The doll, however, she left on her desk. While the initial implication of the toy was negative, he had shot Gerald over what was essentially a lie. She understood what he was trying to get at -- he was looking for forgiveness for his acts, for his deceit, which Kate actually wasn't sure she could give. She wasn't one of the walking wounded left behind by this guy. She wasn't even sure her forgiveness would mean anything; at least she knew his intentions were truly personal.

"Ready?" Gibbs suddenly asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…let's go."

They took the elevator downstairs to the evidence garage, back to the cold case. The day after they started, the two had been pulled away by a robbery case at Norfolk. They had solved it easily in three days, but had to put down the Bergman murder to do it. Now they were back on it with no other cases coming through, and all they had managed to accomplish was talking to a few witnesses, none of whom remembered anything else. Both had become attached to the case somewhere along the line, and wanted to see justice for a woman who had been strangled in her own home. So every extra second they had was spent working on it.

Tony's TDA to New York had been extended; due to problems with the investigation, it was taking significantly longer than expected. They still didn't know when the agent would return, but as yet, there wasn't a critical need for him. If they did need another body, Gibbs would call on another team, or McGee.

Moving to the table, the two pulled back out all the boxes and reorganized them by stage of the investigation. Once they were done, they looked at each other.

"Now what?" Kate asked.

Gibbs pressed his lips together. "Alibi is still solid. Witnesses don't remember much else, which isn't surprising after five years." He looked around the table. "Back to the physical evidence."

"Ok," Kate started, standing in front of the table. "Jessica Bergman was found at 2 am by her husband who had just returned to their on-base housing after being a bar with some buddies off base. ME placed her death between 10 pm and midnight. Luke Bergman was at the bar before 10 pm -- according to witnesses, probably closer to 9:30." Her voice was tight.

Gibbs looked at her. "Facts only, Kate."

"Right…." She composed herself and continued. "Jessica was manually strangled in their living room. She was in her nightclothes and it appeared she had been reading when the attack occurred; there was an open book on the end table. She had fought back, a lamp was knocked over, and the cushions on the couch were in disarray, though there was no other disturbance in the house. Her knuckles were torn up and she had a split lip, probably from being hit by the perpetrator. Nothing was stolen; no signs of a break-in. Luke stated he wasn't sure if he locked the front door before leaving, which could be point of entry."

Gibbs listened with interest -- he could almost see the attack as she spoke. Almost, but not quite.

"Find out if that on-base housing unit is occupied -- I want to see it."

She nodded and picked up her cell, calling the base. As she did that, Gibbs looked over the crime scene photos. She had been a pretty woman, taller than Kate, but the same slight build, similar dark hair as the agent, but sea green eyes instead of hazel. Flipping through, he got to the autopsy photos and nearly dropped them.

Instead of seeing Jessica Bergman, he saw Kate on that slab again -- a bullet hole in her head, her skin the pasty white of the long dead, those hazel eyes lifeless. Gibbs could feel his heart accelerating -- suddenly he was warm, clammy, his breathing became erratic. The idea disturbed him as much now as it did five months ago.

Startled, he did drop the pictures on the table and turned toward her, needing reassurance. Gibbs knew it was illogical, he had JUST talked to her not two minutes ago, and even now he could hear her heels clicking on the concrete floor. But the aftereffects of the panic still flowed through his system, and only eased when he physically saw her standing there on the phone, talking animatedly.

She turned to him and gave him a thumbs-up, smiling.

He nodded in return and went back to the photos, this time only seeing Jessica.

October 8

Base Housing

"Three thirty-two," Kate stated again and pointed to a house in the curve of a cul-de-sac. "Right there."

Gibbs pulled into the driveway of the home and they got out. This was older base housing, small tract homes, pretty much all the same floor plan, little in the way of landscaping, each house painted the same neutral shade of tan. Typical old-school military.

They approached the house and Kate opened the front door using a key they got from the base housing department. The last family in the unit was being moved to California -- they were gone, but some of their possessions – mostly the larger furniture items -- still remained in the home. They moved through the foyer area; to the left was the living room where Jessica was murdered, to the right was a small dining room, with kitchen attached, down a narrow hall were three bedrooms and a small bath.

They returned to the living room and stood at the threshold, each trying to picture it.

Gibbs pulled out the crime scene photos and compared them. The room had been painted and the carpet replaced, but the furniture still there was almost in the exact same position. Putting the file down, Gibbs took the photos with him and walked into the room. Kate followed cautiously; she could see he was onto something and didn't want to distract him.

He was walking away from her toward two large windows when he suddenly spun around and looked at her.

"Help me here…" he said, and started pushing the couch slightly until the back of it was to the open entryway.

She said nothing, but complied. They continued to move things around until the furniture, minus a few pieces, was perfectly placed as the Bergman's had it five years ago. Satisfied, Gibbs looked at her again, and back at the photo of Jessica sprawled across her couch.

Turning back to Kate, who was staring at him, he swallowed the lump in his throat; after this morning he wasn't too keen on the idea he had. But he knew it would help.

"Sit on the couch," he said with that commanding tone of his.

"What?" She looked momentarily confused before his intentions hit her. "Oh, ok."

Removing her coat, she walked around the couch and sat down. He moved to her former position behind the couch and stared at the back of her head. Furrowing his brow, he looked at the door a mere five feet from his position, then back to Kate seated silently on the couch, perhaps another five feet in front of him.

"Was the TV or radio on when NCIS got here?" he asked.

She grabbed the file from the couch next to her and skimmed the notes. "No, but they did note it felt warm in the room."

Gibbs filed that away for later consideration. "So the room was silent -- all the doors and windows were locked, correct?"

"Yup."

"But Luke doesn't remember if he locked the front door when he left."

"Nope."

"Convenient," he snarked.

Kate turned and looked at him. "Facts only."

He gave her a lopsided grin; he was proud of the agent Kate was becoming. "Right. Let's say the front door was unlocked and that's how the perp got in."

"Ok." She was still facing him, twisted on the couch.

He opened the front door. "Turn back around…"

She complied and Gibbs stepped out, shutting the door with a careful 'snick'. He waited several minutes before reopening the door, trying to be as silent as possible. But when he rounded the corner, she had turned again and was looking at him.

"I heard you."

"Coming or going?"

"Well, both. But I heard the door open when you came back in. It's hard not to from here. She HAD to have heard her attacker."

"Possibly," he mused. "Ok, let's run through this. Assuming she heard whoever came through this door, she probably would have turned around to look."

"Right." Kate stayed in her twisted position.

"Whoever it was approached her…." Gibbs moved toward Kate, who didn't move.

He stopped. "You know me."

"Sometimes," she quipped, but he ignored her.

"You didn't get up. If I was someone you didn't know, you would have gotten up and moved away toward the only other door out of the room -- human nature. But the only disturbance in the room was in the direct vicinity of the couch, and she didn't move."

Again he moved toward her, non-threateningly. She remained seated; by unspoken agreement they decided to run this if the husband did it. When he came around the couch she still didn't move, just watched him as he sat next to her.

Gibbs sat as close as possible to her, as Luke may have done to his wife.

"So they talk about the weather…state of the union…state of their marriage perhaps?" Kate opinioned.

"Maybe, maybe he gets angry with her, or tried to sweet talk her out of anger. All reports where she fought as hard as he did."

"Maybe she gets up, furious. She can't take it anymore, maybe he's a player," Gibbs eyes rose at that but she continued, standing, moving into Jessica's place. "Tired of your constantly leaving me here, going out with the guys."

Gibbs stood, closing the gap between them, moving into character. "If you were a better wife and didn't bitch I wouldn't have to leave all the time."

"Maybe if you stuck around, I wouldn't have to bitch," she yelled at him. "I'm sick of this, sick of being left here alone, sick of your coming home drunk all the time. You're a lousy husband."

"So he smacks her," Gibbs says, making the motion without actually hitting her.

Kate recoiled in fake pain. "You asshole. That's it; I've had it with you." She moved to step around the couch, away from him, but Gibbs grabbed her with both hands on her upper arms.

Kate pulled at his restraint, and when he let her right arm go it went sailing, right through the empty space where a lamp had been sitting five years ago. They each in their minds saw the green porcelain fall to the ground, shattering.

"You're not going anywhere," Gibbs growled at her and moved closer, restraining her again with two hands. Kate was startled a moment by his realism, but continued on, struggling against him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Why not? Everyone else does!"

Now Kate really struggled, pulling against him, Gibbs didn't give an inch; instead he pulled her toward him, pressing their bodies together. Kate felt a sudden heat flush through her at the contact, but continued on in Jessica's place.

"Let me go…"

As she struggled with him, her heel caught the edge of the couch and she tumbled down onto it, Gibbs following. He was forced to let go of her arms to brace himself on either side of her head before he came crashing down.

They stared at each other a minute, their faces a few inches apart, not as Jessica and Luke, but as Kate and Gibbs, each somewhat startled by their sudden position. He could feel her breath on his face, smell the gum she had been chewing earlier, it was a sweet peppermint scent.

Quickly though, Gibbs got control of the situation and returned them to what they were doing, but this time removed himself from Luke's point of view.

"Maybe he said something nasty to her, and that was it." Carefully, probably more careful than Luke had been, he sat up, straddling her waist, one foot on the ground for balance, and pulled his hands up, moving them toward her throat. She put her arms up, pretending to struggle with him.

"I bet this is when her knuckles got torn up," she said as their hands tangled.

Eventually he overpowered her and lightly wrapped his fingers around her neck, she stopped struggling under him and their game was complete.

Gibbs sat back up, looking down at Kate who stared up at him. "He did it, Gibbs. Luke Bergman killed his wife. If this had been a stranger, she would have struggled more. The disturbance would have been greater, even if she didn't hear an intruder. It wasn't an intruder though, so she didn't put up as much resistance. Jessica didn't think her husband would actually kill her. They'd been down this road before and she always came out alive."

Finally he moved off her and held out one hand, helping her up off the couch.

The piece of information that he had filed away came back to him. "You said the NCIS agents made a note of the temperature?"

"Yeah, they said it felt warmer than they expected for the mild temperature in the area," she said and gathered the file.

He grasped her elbow and led her toward the door. "Let's go. I want you to call the NCIS agent and find out how warm exactly."

"Ohhhkay," she drew out and they got into the car. Gibbs had an idea, and if he was right, the husband's alibi might be worthless.

tbc……

_"Drink."_

_"Whats with all the water?"_

_"Ohh, you gotta hydrate on a submarine."_

_"All you've had me doing is hydrating…"_

_"Drink it."_

_[Pause]_

_"So how's your bladder?"_

_"What?"_

_"The COB's at the end of the passageway trying to keep an eye on us. You gotta distract him." Pause. "You're gonna need help working the toilet._

_"Gibbs…"_

_"Trust me, Kate, on a submarine it's a very complicated mechanism."_

_"Is that why you've been shoving water down my throat for the past hour?"_

_"I want to check out __PO__ Thompson."_

_"All right. Well, you didn't have to drown me, all you had to do was ask."_

_"Come on. Hydrating is good for you. Go on…unhydrate."_

_[look] "Never heard it called that before."_

_"Go on…"_

It's a long one, but I love it….


	3. Contact

Title: Sometimes They Come Back

Author: CSIphile/Redwing

AN1: I don't know anything about forensic science, this science in this chapter may or may not be correct….the intent is all the same though. Don't sweat it, just run with it. J

AN2: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they really make my day….seriously. Please keep it up!

AN: Much apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I was focusing on Shaitan and….got caught up. I'm thinking after this chapter Ill hold off on this one until Shaitan is all settled and done…less confusing that way. Unless y'all really dont want me to stop that is.

* * *

Chapter 3: Contact

She was sitting at her desk, twirling a pen with one hand, the other holding the phone to her ear. She was currently on hold with the LaJolla NCIS office trying to locate one of the two NCIS officers that responded to Jessica's murder.

She re-crossed her legs and put the pen down, picking up the Pinocchio on her desk. It wasn't a large doll, about the same size as a child's small stuffed animal. She fingered the wooden nose and had to let a smile cross her face; it was quite the gesture on his part. Creative, that was for sure.

Rotating her chair as classical music blared in her ear, she noted Tony's empty desk. She had to admit, she kind of missed the guy. He may be immature, but he was still her friend and she sorta missed screwing with the idiot.

Rotating further, she noted Gibbs at his desk, looking at her. Well, not really at her, but at the object still in her hand. A flush of guilt started to creep up from her stomach; Kate had a feeling that if Gibbs ever caught onto this, she would get her ass chewed, and maybe fired. But she reminded herself that Ari was no longer one of their cases, and it was none of Gibbs' business anyway -- with the arrival of the toy, it was officially personal, Gibbs had no jurisdiction there.

He seemed to be processing something, and for a second Kate wondered if he figured out where the toy came from. It only took him an instant, however, to notice he had been noticed and look up at her. He didn't look guilty at being caught, rather the opposite, he stared at her intently, his blue eyes piercing hers.

Gibbs stared at her, one eye on the doll she held in her lap and when she touched it had brought a smile to her face. He was more curious than anything about its origins, more so than he probably should have been. But Gibbs got the feeling that there was something else behind that gift, and without Tony to pry the information out of her, Gibbs would have to continue to be curious from afar.

"Uh-huh…yeah. And how warm?" He watched as Kate turned back and started scribbling on her notepad. "Really? And….yeah. Great, thank you."

Gibbs waited for her to report what the agent had said, but instead she turned to her computer, furiously typing; she seemed to be searching for something. Then she got on the phone and a smile started to form on her lips. Gibbs watched her until she finally stood and headed to his desk a grin plastered on her face.

"Well, that was enlightening," she stated with a smile.

"How enlightening?" He practically winked at her.

"Turns out the agent noted that when they walked in, the thermostat was set at 80 degrees. The actual temperature was closer to 82 though. He and his partner made a note of it because…" She pulled out a printed sheet. "Around that hour in DC it was still 77 degrees out -- hardly a need for the heat to be on. When questioned, Luke said the thermostat was busted -- not exactly unheard of in base housing."

"No, not at all." He looked at her expression. "Something else?"

"Yeah, Luke Bergman had reported the thermostat broken a few weeks prior, but when maintenance came out, they found no problem. The complaint he filed…." Kate handed him another sheet. "The digital thermostat kept jumping to 80 for no reason."

Gibbs looked at her, a grin cracking at the surface. "He was setting an excuse. Grab the autopsy file and follow me, we are testing Rule 3."

Kate did and followed him downstairs to autopsy and Ducky. The older man was staring intently at something in the microscope -- he didn't hear them enter until Gibbs tapped him on the shoulder.

"Goodness, Jethro. You could give an old man a heart attack," the ME said and looked up slowly at them. "We'll, don't you two look like the cats that ate the canary."

"Duck, look at this autopsy report." Gibbs handed over the file and he and Kate stood silently as the man looked over every word. It was a solid 15 minutes later before the ME spoke.

"Ok, the report looks fine, Jethro. What's the problem?" He looked at the two of them, somewhat surprised that their expressions hadn't changed. He figured since he was reviewing the file something was wrong.

"Ok, Duck. There's no note in there about adjusting TOD to account for an overly warm room?"

"Not that I can see. And based on the information in here, the time of death looks correct. What is going on?"

Gibbs continued to be vague, not coming right out, wanting the ME to draw his own conclusions.

"What if I told you, Duck, that the body was found in a room where the temperature was approximately 80 degrees, possibly more."

The ME looked back down at the file, seemingly thinking about something before turning back to them. "Then I would tell you your TOD might be off depending on how long the body was in that temperature and if it varied."

Gibbs considered this. "Ok then. Let's assume the temperature remained steady at 80 degrees the entire time. What would the time of death be then?"

The older man got off his stool and moved across autopsy, the two NCIS agents tailing. He picked up a pen and paper off the desk and looked at the file carefully, studying it before starting to write.

"You know, I've always preferred to do this the long way, no calculators. It's soothing in a way …hmmmm."

"Hmmm?" Kate questioned.

"Well, if the temperature stayed at 80, then that would push your earliest TOD to 8:00 pm from 10." Ducky turned at looked at them. "Of course if it was warmer, it could be even earlier."

Gibbs, however, was already halfway out the door.

"Thanks, Ducky. You just made our day," she said and turned, following Gibbs' path.

"Glad I could be of service," Ducky said to an empty room as he went back to his experiment.

By the time they returned to their desks, Gibbs was already on the phone, determining Luke Bergman's current location. Circumstantial or not, Gibbs was bringing him in for a chat; the man's alibi had just been destroyed.

"He's there? Now? Make sure he doesn't leave." Gibbs instructed and hung up the phone.

"I'm going to get Bergman, get an interview room ready," he instructed and she nodded in response.

Kate was waiting in the observation room when Bergman was brought in; at the same time, Gibbs walked into the room with her and stood next to her, watching him through the two way mirror.

"He resist?" she asked absently, not taking her eyes off the suspect.

"Not much. Though I get the feeling he knows he's in trouble." He tilted his head at her. "Cops coming to get you in the middle of the afternoon generally isn't a good sign."

Kate watched Luke -- he seemed a little angry, she could see it written on his face. "Yeah, he knows something is up. But he also looks a little…put off. Possibly angry. He knows there's only one reason we would come get him."

"Yup. I'm going right for the throat, use that anger."

She nodded and heard the door close behind her. A few seconds later Gibbs reappeared in the room, sitting calmly across from Bergman, not moving a muscle, just reading a file.

Luke seemed to get more and more agitated as Gibbs sat there in silence, constantly looking at Gibbs, then the mirror, then back to Gibbs.

"What's going on here?" he finally asked.

Gibbs barely acknowledged his existence, instead continuing to read. "Did you know that increasing a room's temperature with a dead body in it can alter the time of death estimate if the ME is unaware of the fact?"

Bergman suddenly stopped moving, focusing directly on Gibbs. "Really?" His tone was condescending.

"Really. Any idea why your wife would turn the thermostat up to 80 on a night when it was 77 out?" Now Gibbs looked up, pinning the guy with a stare.

"That thing was broken; I had called about it before."

"Yeah, so I hear. Funny though how they found nothing wrong." Gibbs' undertone was crystal clear.

"Yeah, well, what does the military know from fixing thermostats. Little small-scale for them, don't you think?" he asked, his anger starting to come through. "What the hell is this all about? I've been over this before; I'm trying to put Jess' death behind me."

Gibbs ignored him. "You want to know what I think? I think you called about that thermostat as a cover. YOU turned it up so your alibi would be safe and no one would question a bar full of witnesses, especially when the suspect was making himself very visible." Gibbs closed the file with a loud thump. "Basically, I think you are full of it."

"Hey man, those NCIS agents last time questioned me and let me go -- they had to, I didn't kill my wife." Gibbs saw annoyance flash in Luke's eyes, but kept staring at him, keeping his voice calm.

"They didn't know the time of death was wrong, you lucked out. The temperature note in the NCIS agent's report somehow never made it to the ME. Your alibi is gone, Luke. Want to amend your statement?"

Now Bergman was getting irate, Gibbs could sense it. "I _didn't_ kill my wife. I loved her."

That was Kate's cue -- she walked out of observation and into interrogation. Bergman looked startled to have her enter. She didn't even bother introducing herself.

"Are you sure about that, Luke? Because three domestic calls to your house tell a different story." She threw the file down in front of him.

"I never hurt her, they were misunderstandings." His agitation level started to increase dramatically; he didn't like being talked to like this by a woman. She'd seen it before and could see it in his eyes now. So she took a step forward, crowding their suspect a little more.

"Misunderstandings that ended with one bruised eye, a fractured wrist and multiple bruises? That we _know_ of? That sounds like abuse to me….Luke." She moved in even closer, but he didn't back down, and she knew he wouldn't.

"You don't know shit, lady. Jess gave just as much as I did," he practically spat at her.

Kate stopped moving, maybe two feet from Bergman. "So THAT'S your excuse for beating on your wife? Because she talked back to you?"

"Some women don't know when to shut up," he hissed and leaned into her more. Kate could see Gibbs out of the corner of her eye; he was starting to move toward them to stop this. She paused him with a small gesture of her hand.

"So what? Jessica talked back one to many times? Maybe she commented on your manhood, or lack thereof…" Kate made sure to look down into his lap, and gave him a disappointed look.

Now Luke lunged at her, but Kate danced back out of the way as Gibbs moved quickly to restrain him.

"Stupid bitch, she didn't know anything, she couldn't behave - just like you. She deserved what she got!" He was shouting, pulling against Gibbs, but the older man had him securely.

"She deserved you strangling her? Killing her?" Kate shouted back, moving back toward him.

"You bet your ass! Stupid slut, she was sleeping with half the base, making me look like a fool. There! I said, it are you happy now, bitch?" He was still screaming at her, pulling at Gibbs who had Bergman's arms behind him, testing the older man's strength. Gibbs wasn't sure he could hold him much longer.

Kate smiled at him as two other agents entered the room and assisted Gibbs in restraining him. "Oh, yeah. I'm thrilled. Thanks."

With that she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Gibbs to watch her go in amazement. She had a habit of surprising him.

Two days later, Gibbs sat at his desk and wondered where Kate had gone off to. She had dropped her report on the Bergman case on his desk not even thirty minutes ago.

He was taking a large gulp of coffee, debating when to send out a search team for his wayward partner when the shipping clerk walked by him, stopping at Kate's desk with a large package. The young man looked around a second, before placing it neatly on top of some files.

Gibbs waited until the other man walked away before approaching the box. It was tall, at least 18 inches, but only about 4 inches square, standing on one of the smaller ends. Gibbs stood beside her desk and inspected it carefully, reading the shipping label. It was addressed to Caitlin Todd, which seemed odd to him, she rarely, if ever, went by her full name. She even introduced herself as Kate to…well, everyone. Something was screaming at him; his instinct told him this was more than it seemed, it was a hint.

Scanning further, he had to tilt his head to the side to read the smaller print, but he found what he wanted: the shipping label. He was very surprised by the mark -- whoever had sent her the item in question sent it direct from Italy.

Something in his gut told Gibbs that something was not quite right with this whole gift scenario. Kate hadn't mentioned she was dating anyone seriously, or even not seriously. The only reason he would even know is because Tony would feel the need to tell him, he had before with…Derek, or was it Dwayne. Either way, he would know. Something else tugged at his brain though, like he should know the answer, but didn't because he wasn't thinking hard enough.

Walking back to his desk, Gibbs sat down just as Kate came around the corner. When he looked up, he saw a huge grin plastered on her face, her eyes focused on the box on her desk. Without even looking at him, Kate pulled scissors from her drawer and cut through the tape easily, noting the shipping location. Once she removed the mailing paper, it was obvious what the contents were. Standing in front of her was a wood wine box.

He watched as she stood motionless for a moment, almost unsure what to do. Finally she reached out and touched the box, looking for a way in. Frustrated, she realized it would take a little prying to get the top off. This was no cheap bottler; the box had been nailed shut, ensuring the contents' safety.

Kate stepped all the way around her desk and picked up the phone, having a quick conversation with someone. When she hung up, Kate finally turned to Gibbs and noticed him staring at her again.

He pointed noncommitedtly at the box. "What's all this about?"

She raised one eyebrow at him. "It's wine, Gibbs."

Gibbs decided to take the direct route. "Why is someone sending wine to you at work?"

"Is it a problem?"

"Technically, you aren't supposed to receive personal mail here." He knew it sounded petty, but he couldn't stop himself.

She shot him a look, but any retort was cut off by Abby appearing with a screwdriver and pair of pliers. Kate laid the box on its long side, and with a little work, was able to pry off the side, revealing a bottle of chardonnay nestled in strips of packing straw. Carefully she pulled the bottle out; this time he had truly outdone himself. Kate knew very little about wine, but what she did know told her this label was one of the best Italian wine makers. It was not an inexpensive gift.

"Whoa, Kate!" Abby exclaimed. "Someone really has the hots for you." The lab tech smiled widely and disappeared.

Kate looked at Gibbs, flustered slightly by Abby's comment. "She didn't…no one has the hots for me."

Gibbs said nothing, merely raised his eyebrows at her and went back to work, unsure why a bottle of wine made his heart constrict.

Kate Todd's Apartment

11 PM

Kate sat curled on her couch, feet tucked under her body. She was dressed for bed, a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She had a classic rock station playing lightly in the background -- TV off, computer off. Twenty minutes ago she had opened the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Currently the still full glass sat on her coffee table, and she stared at it.

She placed her head on one arm that was on the arm of the couch, eying the glass. For some reason drinking the wine now felt the same as drinking it five months ago. The intent was different, but the same concept. Then it would have been giving into him, endorsing his terrorist ways, now it's no different than giving him the forgiveness he wants from her.

It's a peace offering, and to Kate even one sip means more than just drinking wine, it means forgetting what he did to her and her co-workers - her friends. What would Gerald think? He was still in PT thanks to the man who was sending her expensive bottles of wine from overseas. He hadn't worked in nearly seven months, and it would be another couple before he was able to come back. Would he understand her taking a drink? And Ducky? He was there, held hostage by a man who scruples where debatable.

Then again…..

_"I'm not a bad man, Caitlin. Surely you can see that now, I was doing what I had to."_

_Kate pushed some hair from her face, the wind had really started whipping around since she called the Secret Service and Gibbs. "I don't really care, honestly. You still shot my friends. I don't think it makes a difference to Gerald what your intentions were."_

_"I made sure he wouldn't die."_

_"Well I'm sure he appreciates your thoughtfulness." Her tone was filled with anger._

_"Caitlin…I did what I had to. Then and now, I'm in so deep, sometimes I forget who I am. After my mother's death, I decided to do what I could to stop terrorism. No matter the cost."_

_Kate looked down, considering his words. Would she have done anything less for her country? For her president? Probably not, Kate would have killed for both, and still would. So how could she hold something against him that she knows she would do if asked?_

_"I didn't want to hurt any of you, I just wanted to do my job and get out of there. You have to understand."_

_She snapped her head up. "Why do you care what I think?"_

_They both heard the sounds of approaching vehicles and looked to see government issued sedans coming up the dirt track. _

_"Because, you fascinate me Caitlin, and I do hope to know you better one day. And I'd rather not have this hanging over our heads."_

_It was then that they saw the government sedans pull up the dirt driveway. Ari was whisked away by the CIA, and that was the last time she had seen him. Kate had spent the next twelve hours in debriefing before being released... _

Then there was Gibbs. Also shot by Ari, though less seriously than Gerald. Her boss had held a hatred for the man that continued even after Ari's true allegiance was revealed. Gibbs had been infuriated that the government was just going to let Ari leave without so much as a harsh word about his actions. Kate knew that didn't sit well with her boss, and neither would any of this if he knew. Sighing she considered Gibbs, the man who brought her on despite the impetuous behind her leaving the secret service. He gave her a job, a job she loved and enjoyed, every day she learned something new. Even if it was how to push Tony's buttons farther.

She respected and admired the man, despite his failed personal life. Then again, with the job they had, anything resembling a personal life was a start. Which was why the thought of him stopped her from drinking from that glass. Kate hated the idea of Gibbs thinking any less of her. Not because she needed his approval, but because she did respect him.

The sound of her cell ringing pulled her out of the debate and she grabbed the phone from its place next to the glass of wine.

"Kate Todd," she said simply, without looking at the caller ID, assuming it was Gibbs. No one else dared call her this late.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Caitlin….."

And with that her whole world stopped.

tbc…………………………..

"Do you sleep with a gun under your pillow every night?" Tony

"Depends...."Kate

"On what?"

"On who I'm sleepin' with." [smacks into Gibbs] "Um, I'm sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Tony just asked me what I would do if a man came into my bedroom and I said it depends.' [pause] "I mean, it doesn't depend on the man…Tony could you help me out here, please."

"She sleeps with a gun, boss."

"That true?" Gibbs

"Sort of...Sometimes….yes."

[smile]"Good girl."


	4. Discovered

Title: Sometime They Come Back

Author: CSIphile/Redwing

AN1: Thank you for all the lovely reviews for this one, I really appreciate it. Please, take the time and leave a little something, something. It makes a writer happy.

AN2: So Ari returns….and it aint all sunshine and roses folks.

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovered

Kate sat stunned for a moment, shocked by the voice on the other end.

"Come on, Caitlin. I know you have a voice. You used it so liberally before."

She gathered herself and sat up straight, pulling her feet out from under her. "I…I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't expecting you to call."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." His voice was smooth, and held warmth it hadn't before.

"That you are." She paused, contemplating. "Thank you…for the gifts. But it needs to stop."

"Did you try the wine yet?" He essentially ignored her.

"I….haven't. And I'm not sure that I should, honestly." She leaned forward, toward the glass.

"Why not, Caitlin? It's a wonderful vintage, one of the best in the country. I know you will enjoy it."

Her given name sounded different somehow coming from him. When he spoke it, it felt like he was caressing the letters, reveling in them. "You know, no one has called me Caitlin since I was 12."

"Why not? It's a beautiful name. It's Celtic for pure beauty."

She paused again, shocked he knew the meaning; it was a little disarming. "I prefer Kate."

He seemed to consider that. "If you don't mind, I'll call you by your given name." She said nothing and he continued with his earlier questioning. "Why can't you try the wine, Caitlin?"

"I don't think it's proper."

He laughed lightly. "Proper? How is it not proper to drink wine?"

She licked her lower lip lightly before speaking; she saw no need in beating around the bush. "Because, Ari, you're asking for something I can't give you. Forgiveness. And if I drink the wine, well, I might as well be saying everything's fine. It's not my place."

He paused, considering her words. "You feel that Gibbs and Gerald need to absolve me."

"Yes."

"Why? You were also part of what happened."

Kate leaned back into the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest. "But I didn't end up with a bullet in me."

"Granted, Caitlin. But I'm not asking forgiveness from Gibbs or Gerald -- that's a separate issue. I'm asking you for it. I want you to understand that what I did…I had to. I didn't want to kill anyone; I avoided that at all costs. I could have put a bullet in Gibbs' head -- either way, I would've gone home." She was silent. "I'll ask you again, Caitlin, would you have believed I was a terrorist if I hadn't behaved as I did."

She had to be honest. "No, probably not."

"So you understand why then?"

She sighed audibly, knowing exactly where he was going with this, though she didn't like hearing it aloud. "Yes, I understand, but…"

"That's the same as forgiveness to me. It's all I can ask really."

"Why?" she asked tentatively.

"Why what?"

Now she uncurled herself, eying the glass that tormented her. "Why me? And…what do you want?"

Again he laughed lightly. "Always to the point, aren't we? To answer the first question, because you have something that intrigues me: Fire, life, strength. You're quite a…handful, Caitlin. _You_ intrigue me. As to the other question…I want to know you. Who knows, maybe something will come of it. Maybe not."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "I'm sorry…you actually want to pursue a relationship? Is that wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be? As long as you don't tell, I won't." She could practically see him winking at her.

"This is dangerous, Ari. I shouldn't even be talking to you.

"Why? Because Jethro would be angry?" His voice changed slightly, gaining an edge to its calmness at the mention of Gibbs. "I hold no ill will toward the man."

She snorted slightly. "Well I think _he _does toward you."

"I was only doing my job." He stopped again and she could hear someone speaking in the background. "Why does it matter what he thinks, Caitlin?"

"It….just does. You were a terrorist suspect, don't you see that?"

"But I'm NOT a terrorist." She heard noise on the other end of the line. "Unfortunately, I must go, Caitlin. Drink the wine; don't assign value to it where there is none. It's a gift from me to you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said.

As she pulled the phone away, his voice rang in her ear one last time. "I've never allowed anyone to call me Ari." And the line went dead.

For a moment she stared at it, almost disbelieving the fact that he had just called her. Her hands were shaking slightly, her pulse still quick. Thinking quickly, she pulled up the recent call log, but the number had been blocked. She knew that she could use the NCIS equipment to trace the call, but wouldn't.

She looked at the glass on the table, reached out and in one swift motion lifted it to her lips, taking a sip of the wine. He had been right, it was excellent, but as she drank, Kate wondered if she hadn't made an irrecoverable turn.

Jethro Gibbs' Home

He pushed harder into the wood, the sandpaper taking more off, making a godawful mess. He seemed to go after the boat even harder than he usually would, getting out frustration.

Something was going on with Kate -- he could see it. His gut was screaming at him that it was no good, that her secrecy meant something besides trying to keep a private life private. Gibbs' instincts were rarely wrong, which was why now he was taking frustration out on his boat. With each pass over the wood, he tried to fit the puzzle together: the toy, the wine, Kate's expression. She certainly didn't have a stalker, so someone she knew was sending her the gifts. But to NCIS? That seemed off to him. Kate knew she would get taunted by Tony mercilessly, which led him to believe her mystery man didn't have her home address, or chose not to use it -- perhaps to show her co-workers she was taken? Possible, but again, Gibbs doubted Kate would endorse the person sending her things at work. It was a logistical nightmare - and she just knew better.

There was something else bothering him, but for the moment Gibbs chose to ignore it, because acknowledging that voice in his head meant facing up to what Kate meant to him.

Perturbed, he threw down the sandpaper and went for the bottle of bourbon next to the paint thinner. Drinking straight from the bottle, he let the liquid burn its way down as he sat on the stool, thinking. Kate's behavior bothered him more than it should, more than it was allowed to. Sure, she'd had boyfriends before while at NCIS, but this was different somehow. Ever since their second run in with Ari, Gibbs had felt a new attachment to the female agent. It was partially a result of guilt, guilt for not looking for her sooner, for not seeing through the oyster lie, for leaving her with Ari. At the time he knew in his gut something was wrong when she didn't return from lunch, but when she called with that….excuse he bought it like a newbie. She used Rule Seven and he ignored it.

Gibbs took another swig of the liquid; with each one it burned a little less, and with each swig he became more honest with himself. It wasn't only guilt that caused his newfound attachment; it was so much more than that. Perhaps guilt started, or brought to the surface the feelings that had gone unacknowledged. When he had looked at her long empty desk that day, Gibbs' heart almost stopped. He expected that kind of behavior from Tony, but never from Kate. Not when she had a conference with Gitmo that she missed. Gibbs hadn't been that concerned about another person in a long time.

She did that to him, she worried him. Gibbs knew from the second he met her that Kate was not someone to mess with. She had been in a career dominated by men for far too long to be intimidated by his usual tactics, which pulled him toward her even more. She was everything he was and then some. She mixed his smarts and investigative skills with empathy and heart, something Gibbs never could quite master, and it made him look like…well, a bastard.

Which is why in that second he realized Ari had her, Gibbs experienced his first moment of true panic since he started with NCIS. Gibbs had seen too many agents fall in the line of duty. But suddenly his dream of her as a corpse had become an unpleasant reality, and it terrified Gibbs more than anything.

Staring down at the bottle, Gibbs replaced the cap and returned it to its place by the varnish. Nothing good could possibly come of this kind of introspection. Nothing good at all.

NCIS HQ

Kate walked into the office the next day somewhat heavy of heart. She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, debating what to do now. In her own mind, she had given into him and in a way that bothered her, but at the same time, it _was_ just a glass of wine. The enormity of the situation hadn't hit her until last night when she spoke to him. Somehow she could pretend it wasn't him until he called her; now any pretense was gone, and Kate desperately needed someone to talk to. Walking toward her desk, she contemplated this: she needed someone who would listen to her without judgment.

She was so lost in thought; she didn't even notice Tony was back at his desk, until he called her name.

"Hey, Kate!" His voice was bright, excited -- the complete opposite of how she felt.

"Tony, you're back." Even she could tell her voice was flat.

"I can see you missed me." Without missing a beat, he got up and came over to her desk, sitting on the edge. "I flew back in last night; of course Gibbs informed me I had to come in today. How were the few days alone with him?"

"Fine, actually."

Tony's eyebrows rose. "Really? This from the woman who told me to be careful so she wouldn't be left alone with him?"

She looked at him like he was a child. "He's not that bad, Tony. How was New York?"

"Fun, actually. I got to play DEA agent -- it was sweet!"

She moved some files on her desk. "Sounds right up your alley."

"Oh, tot….whoa!" He exclaimed and looked at something over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, spinning around. Coming from the elevators was a shipping guy carrying a large glass vase; in the vase were at least two dozen perfect purple roses. It was no surprise to her when he stopped at her desk and placed the flowers on top.

Kate stood stunned, and that almost caused a fatal mistake. She had paused long enough to give Tony the chance to root around, looking for the card. Thankfully, it was more to her side and she snatched it up, just in time to see Tony's face fall.

"Purple roses, Kate? Interesting, you know purple is the color of passion." Tony winked at her and moved back to his own desk, watching her the whole time.

With shaking hands, she opened the card.

_Caitlin, _

_I enjoyed our talk last night. I apologize for cutting it short. Let's not make it our last._

_Ari_

Purple roses, for passion, and he wanted to talk to her again. This was quickly spinning out of control and Kate felt helpless for the first time since this started. He was actively pursuing her now.

She felt her mouth go dry, and she struggled to keep control; did she actually think she could play this game with him…accept his gifts, but expect nothing else? It was foolish of her, incredibly foolish.

"Tony, I….I'm going to see Abby about something, ok?"

"Sure, Kate…anything you need help with?"

_If only you knew. _"No, Tony, thanks though. Gibbs is in MTAC."

Tony nodded and went back to writing his report for Gibbs about his New York adventure. Quickly, she stepped away, not realizing she had left the card sitting right on her desk.

NCIS Labs

Kate stepped off the elevator and into the labs to find no one around. Walking through the labs, she didn't find the lab tech. _Dammit, when I finally get the nerve to talk to someone…no one is here._

"Hey, Kate!"

The voice nearly made her jump and Kate turned to see Abby entering the lab, a grin on her face. Abby was infrequently not in a good mood.

"What's up? I didn't think I had any results for you."

NCIS Bullpen

Same Time

Gibbs started down the stairs in time to see Kate disappear in the elevator. As he turned back toward the desks he noticed the flowers sitting on hers, a veritable beacon. They were perfect…and purple. Gibbs frowned slightly -- purple roses? _Who the hell sends purple roses?_

Coming around his desk, he sat down, took a sip of lukewarm coffee and grimaced. Instead of going to get another cup like he normally would, he started looking for the file Morrow had requested in their meeting and acknowledged Tony's presence without looking up.

"Tony, how was New York?"

"Great, boss! There was…"

Gibbs looked up sharply from his searching. "Nevermind. You have your report?"

"Will in a quick second."

"Oh nine hundred, DiNozzo."

"Got it, boss." The agent smiled. "Good to be back."

Ignoring Tony, he pursed his lips in annoyance; Gibbs wondered where the file had gone. It only took him another second to remember that Kate had it last.

Standing once more, he approached her desk, keeping one eye on the flowers, as if they would come out and bite him. As he approached, the fragrance tickled his nose and he resisted sneezing. Instead he focused on her desktop, searching visually for his target. Easily he found it next to her keyboard, and picked it up. But as he did, a card that he presumed was for the flowers fell to the ground, open. He leaned over to pick it up and one single word caught his attention.

Ari

Without even thinking, Gibbs picked up the card and opened it fully, reading.

_Caitlin, _

_I enjoyed our talk last night. I apologize for cutting it short. Let's not make it our last._

_Ari_

It couldn't be…could it? Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place: the secrecy, the seemingly random nature of the gifts, her odd behavior. The name…her given name. __

Not Kate, as she insisted everyone call her. Caitlin.

The air rushed out of his lungs, and anger refilled them.

"Tony! Where the hell is Kate?"

Tony looked up at his tone. "She said something about going to see Abby."

Clutching the card, he stormed toward the elevators, pressing the down arrow furiously.

NCIS Lab

"I…I sorta need to talk to someone, Abby." Kate fidgeted nervously.

Abby cocked her head at her and leaned against the desk in the outer lab. "What about? Is it serious?"

"Yeah, its pretty serious, Abby." Kate took a deep breath but before she could get anything out, Abby's face alerted her to another person's presence.

As she turned, a hand grabbed her elbow roughly, applying enough pressure so she couldn't escape.

"Abby…out." He practically growled at the lab tech, who left post-haste, obviously not wanting to be the person on the other end of Gibbs wrath.

Once Abby was gone, Kate yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned toward him. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't understand." His voice was strong, and very angry.

"You don't understand what, Gibbs?" she asked, confused by his behavior.

He stalked across the room, facing the brick, trying to get control of his raging fury. Taking a deep breath, he spun around, holding the card between his index and middle finger. Kate instantly paled and Gibbs knew he was right; it was Ari, the man he hated with every bone in his body. She was…communicating with him, at the very least. With that thought, he took a menacing step toward her, allowing his fury to show on his face.

"Tell me this isn't what I think." He took another step closer. "Tell me this isn't _him_." Another step. "Tell me those other gifts weren't from him." One more step and he was face to face with her, maybe twelve inches apart. "Tell me it isn't what I think, Kate. Because if it is…." He let the sentence hang, unsure himself.

She looked down briefly before looking back at him. "I can't tell you that." She literally watched his face fall.

But just as quickly, his expression changed to disappointment. "You've been communicating with him -- the gifts, the flowers, all from him?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand, Kate. I really don't. This doesn't make sense to me -- you are smarter than this, you should know better!" Gibbs tried to keep calm, but was failing miserably; it was almost too much for his brain to process at once.

Something in his tone set Kate off; he had no right. "I don't have to explain my actions to you, Gibbs."

His eyes widened. "Oh, yes, you do, Kate. I want to know why. Why you would talk to this bastard, accept gifts, have ANY kind of a relationship with him?"

She refused to give him one inch -- the man had no right demanding anything from her, Gibbs didn't have jurisdiction over her personal life. "That's none of your damn business, Gibbs. I can see who I want, when I want, without having to check with you."

Gibbs felt his anger rising. "What is wrong with you? Do you understand what you're even doing? This man held you, Ducky and Gerald hostage, put Gerald in physical therapy, kidnapped you _again, _and to top it all off, killed someone. Or have you already forgotten all that with a few gifts?" He let the implication hang; he hadn't meant to say it, but in his anger, it just came out.

"Fuck you, Gibbs. I cannot be bought." Her eyes narrowed at him, not caring what she had just said to the man who could fire her in a second.

"No? Then please explain to me why." He tone was demanding.

She relented slightly. "Because I listened to his side…."

"He doesn't GET a side, Kate!" Gibbs screamed and stepped away from her, needing a second to cool down. "He doesn't deserve a side!"

This time Kate approached him slowly. She had not actually decided whether or not to trust Ari yet, but she didn't like the stance Gibbs was taking -- refusing to even listen before making up his mind, not trusting her to make a decision. "You refuse to see because that would be admitting you might be wrong about him; you are so set in your damn ways. You refuse to at least listen to what he has to say."

"And you have lost your damn mind! This is…wrong, Kate, and you have to stop."

She raised her eyebrows at him; there was NO way he was going to tell her what to do. "I'm sorry? I can't believe you just said that."

"I did. This is morally wrong, Kate. How do you think Gerald will feel? Or Ducky? Or Abby? Or, hell, Tony!"

She looked down; he had hit her sore spot, but she chose to ignore it. "I'm not 'seeing' him, Gibbs."

"But he is sending you gifts, and you talked to him on the phone. In my book, it's the same thing. That man took you _hostage, _Kate -- twice! How can you even contemplate having any kind of relationship with him?" With that, he slammed a fist onto the lab table, rattling several empty glass beakers. "He SHOT Gerald, for God's sake!"

"He shot you too, Gibbs!" She shouted back. "He could have _killed_ you and Gerald both, but he didn't. And you know why? Because he didn't have to, because he didn't want to kill innocent people."

He gave her a look. "I don't give a shit why -- the point is he came in here and terrorized you. Why are you overlooking that? He is dangerous to you, Kate!"

"Because I listened, Gibbs. He was doing something for the good of his country, and ours. I may not like his methods, but at least I understand them." She lowered her voice. "I would have done the same for this country if asked."

He walked toward her, closing the gap between them to a few inches. "You understand? You understand. Well, that's just great. That makes it all better now." His voice dripped sarcasm.

"Save it, Gibbs. You just refuse to see past his deeds to the person he is."

"Oh yeah, I forgot…kind eyes."

"That's not all and you know it," she hissed.

He spoke in a low tone, his brain not stopping the words before they escaped him. "What else is there, Kate? What else have you seen?"

Fury flashed in her hazel eyes. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Internally, Gibbs was thankful; he really hadn't meant to say it. "You still can't continue this."

That was it -- no one, and especially not Jethro Gibbs was going to tell her what to do in her personal life. "You know, what I do in my personal time is my business, Gibbs. You don't get a vote."

"It is my business when it involves a case," he shot back.

She narrowed her eyes. "He isn't a case anymore -- I thought Morrow and the FBI made that clear. He was never here, we don't know him."

"Apparently you do."

She threw her hands up in frustration, refusing to give into him, knowing perfectly well he wouldn't follow through on her upcoming threat. "Forget this, Gibbs. You can fire me if you want, that's your choice, but I'm not going to cut it off just because _you_ tell me to. You dont have the right."

With that, she turned on one heel and stalked out. As soon as he heard the elevators doors close, Gibbs grabbed the nearest empty beaker and threw it against the far back brick wall, not hearing the sound as it shattered into a dozen pieces and rained down on the floor. He was too preoccupied with his anger to even bother cleaning it up; instead he tried to calm the raging emotions inside. The anger, the confusion, the feeling of betrayal, and the one he still refused to acknowledge. Even though that last emotion would explain his behavior, Gibbs didn't care because it was something he was still unwilling to face.

tbc………………………

In honor of Ari being revealed….

"You any good with this gun, Caitlin?" Ari

"Give it back and I'll demonstrate." Kate

"You're a very good shot." Ari

"I would love to demonstrate." Gibbs

"Funny, Special Agent Todd said the same thing."

"Tony, that bastards got her …" Gibbs

"Boss…" Tony

"He's _got _her…"


	5. Anger Management

Title: Sometimes They Come Back

Author: redwing

AN: Ill say it every time you guys leave reviews. Thank you! Thank you! You keep reviewing and Ill keep writing. I need you to suspend that disbelief and have faith for ONE more chapter. There is just one after this and all will be revealed.

That said....those who are looking for Ari/Kate....Id say your odds are slim, but feel free to read the last chapter and perhaps make up your own ending. Heh.

Only one chapter left now, its kinda sad.

* * *

Chapter 5: Anger Management

Tony watched as Kate reappeared and carefully moved the vase to the top of her filing cabinet. That done, she sat down, never looking up at him. Tony could feel the anger radiating off her in waves. A few minutes later, Gibbs reappeared and also sat at his desk, not saying a word, although he didn't even glance in Kate's direction. If he could feel Kate's anger, then Gibbs' could have knocked him over. This was more than his usual Gibbs crankiness; they had both been fine before they both went down to the lab. Something had happened, Tony just didn't know what.

He was staring at them when his phone started ringing. Looking down at the caller ID, he picked it up quickly. It was Abby -- maybe she would have answers.

"Hey, Abby," he said cheerfully.

"Tony, what the hell is going on up there?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because when I came back to the lab after being practically shoved out by a very cranky-looking Gibbs, one of my beakers had found a new home on the floor, shattered."

Tony startled at that; Gibbs might be a bastard, but Tony had never seen him display physical violence at NCIS, unless it was directed at a bad guy. And he couldn't picture Kate throwing it in any circumstance, which left him just confused.

"I don't know," he said slowly while alternately staring at Gibbs then Kate, who seemed to purposely have their backs to each other, stony expressions gracing both their faces as they worked.

"I'm worried," she said, and it was apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, me too. I'll let you know." With that, Tony hung up the phone, his eyes never leaving the other two agents. Their body language spoke volumes; something was going on, and it seemed more than just a run of the mill fight. And Tony suspected it started with the flowers, or at least ended there.

Kate sat at her desk, fuming. He really didn't have any right to talk to her that way, or treat her like a child incapable of making the correct decisions. It was none of his damn business if she chose to communicate with Ari; he couldn't demand she stop and then seriously expect her to obey like a good little housewife. It wasn't his place, regardless of their dealings with Ari in the past. Determined, she snapped a file closed loudly, not even looking to see Gibbs snap his head up at her.

He stared at the back of her head, still incredibly angry. It had taken every ounce of strength he had to get control and return to the bullpen, without even giving her a glance. He could tell she was still pissed by her posture; she sat straight up, back to him, and he could sense the anger. How could she be so stupid? Gibbs didn't understand why she wouldn't listen to him. She was the most stubborn agent had ever had the fortune of working with. Usually it served her, and him, well, but now it just annoyed him. He wanted to shake and yell at her, anything to make her see this was a bad idea -- that terrorists, no matter their allegiance, were not to be trusted. Ari would wind up hurting her in the end, one way or another, Gibbs was sure of it. Turning his head, he noticed Tony watching them.

"Where's my report, DiNozzo?" he snapped, taking his frustrations out on Tony.

"Printing, boss." The younger agent stated and turned around to face his printer, without another word.

For the next week, Kate and Gibbs avoided each other at all costs, only speaking when absolutely necessary and even then the words that were spoken, were terse. No pleasantries, just case-related talk.

They had both been given a large pat on the back for the Bergman case on the last day of that week -- Morrow had been extraordinarily pleased. Tony had started a sparring match with Kate about it, saying something about her being a brown-noser, but she didn't return the verbal jabs. Instead, she gave him a nasty look and sat down quietly. Tony had looked at her, confused; this was unlike Kate and Tony wanted to know what was going on. Not just because he was nosey, but because he could sense her drifting away from the team, and that was dangerous. So he stood and crossed the aisle to her desk, perching on the edge closest to her.

"Kate, what's going on?" he asked sincerely.

"Nothing, Tony."

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Something is, because you and Gibbs are both acting…weird."

"Tony…don't worry about it." She tried to shrug him off, but Tony was more persistent than that.

"But I am. You haven't spoken two words to Gibbs since those flowers came, and he's been pissier than usual. This is how he was after divorce number three, and I really don't want to go back to that, Kate. It wasn't a pleasant place to be."

She was getting annoyed now and let it show in her tone. "Let it go, Tony."

Tony stood up, hands in the surrender position. "Ok, ok. I just wanted to make sure everything was all right."

Immediately, she felt bad; Tony really hadn't done anything. "Sorry, Tony. Just….not right now."

He leaned into her one more time. "If you want to talk…"

She turned and smiled at him for the first time in nearly a week. "I will, thanks."

He nodded and turned back to his desk, just missing a near collision with Gibbs.

Gibbs let out an exasperated yelp. "Tony!"

"Sorry, boss."

"Don't be sorry, watch where you are going." His tone was nasty, more so than usual for Gibbs.

Kate finally bristled, turning to her boss. "You know; if you're angry with me, don't take out on Tony."

Gibbs seemed surprised to hear words from her, and especially those. "I'm not taking anything out on anyone."

"My ass," she muttered under her breath before putting her voice up to normal volume. "I'm leaving for the day, the Martin report is on your desk."

With that she stood, collecting her coat and purse before practically stalking out of the bullpen and disappearing down the elevator. Tony watched her go, his jaw left open at her behavior; no one left before Gibbs said…no one. Turning slowly, he expected to see anger on his boss' face, but instead, something else flitted across it…Tony could have sworn it was regret.

Kate poured the second glass of wine for the evening and sat back on her couch, taking a long sip of the liquid. It felt good going down, relaxing. It was the first relaxing minute she'd had that week, all the rest had been laden with tension between her and Gibbs. She could see it in the way he looked at her like he was disappointed in her. For the first couple days, Kate had felt at least a little bit guilty, but when he continued acting like an ass, she stopped feeling guilty and started getting mad. He had _no_ right to act like that; he could be disappointed all he wanted, that _was_ his right. But Gibbs pushed the boundaries when he started treating her like a nuisance. He had seemingly lost all trust in her, not even allowing her to do the basic investigative stuff without himself or Tony around. It felt like her first week instead of her second year. It only took about a day of that before she completely stopped talking to him unless she had to, and made sure her body language communicated anger.

Even Tony had noticed their adversarial behavior, and she felt no need to tell the younger agent what was going on. Apparently neither had Gibbs, and while she half expected him to tell Tony, somehow she knew that no matter how bad it got between them, it was between _just_ them. Gibbs would not betray her secret, not yet anyway.

At some point, it had stopped being about Gerald and Ducky and had become about Gibbs. Her anger at Gibbs telling her what she should and shouldn't do overshadowed her logic and guilt. And she did feel guilt; even after they had all been told the truth about Ari, none of them were swayed. Ducky still wanted the man's liver. But none of them had spoken to him at length, and heard what he had to say. _And they wouldn't if they could._

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. Kate ignored it, but after the third ring, and before voice mail picked up, she changed her mind.

Lifting the cell, she noted the "blocked call" on the LCD display. It was Ari. Taking another sip of wine, she opened the phone.

"Hello."

"Caitlin…" His soothing voice came across the line. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you for the flowers." She set the glass down and bit her lip.

"You're very welcome. A beautiful woman such as yourself deserves such things."

Regret started to creep into her, she shouldn't be doing this. "Ari…."

He seemed to sense her intentions. "You want to end this, don't you?"

She wasn't surprised he knew. "Yes."

"Why, Caitlin?"

"Because…it's wrong."

"That's not an answer, and you know it. Is it wrong to you, or to them?"

"Them?"

"Your colleagues…Gibbs."

She was careful with her words. "My colleagues don't know."

"But Gibbs does." His voice was calm and smooth, just touched by amusement.

"How did you…?"

"Come now, Caitlin. You are all investigators. I sent a card with the flowers. It was…inevitable."

"Why would you send a card?" she wanted to know, for it seemed like a foolish thing for him to do.

"I was tired of hiding, as should you be." He paused. "How did Gibbs take it?"

"Not well…"

"I'm guessing he was angry, probably furious. Went on about the morality of having a relationship with me."

"You must have been in the room."

His voice lowered. "No, I just know men like Agent Gibbs. They hide their true intentions with arguments that have no rational basis."

She started at that. "True intentions?"

"Agent Gibbs hides a lot under that surface of his." His voice held a tone of regret. "But I didn't call to talk about him, Caitlin."

"So why did you call?"

"To hear your voice."

"I'm sorry, Ari, but this will have to be the last time you hear my voice," she tried again.

"Caitlin, you can't allow the feelings of others to guide you."

"These aren't other people's feelings! They are mine. And they are telling me to end…this. Whatever we have. Before it gets too far."

"What do we have?" he asked, and she heard him shuffle the phone.

"I don't know…"

"How can you end something if you don't know what it is? Give this a chance, Caitlin. You never know." She paused and he took advantage. "Give it a chance."

"And what? Have an over-the-phone relationship with a man who twice held me hostage? It's ridiculous."

"That's Gibbs talking." He paused. "What if it's not over the phone? And next time I won't hold you hostage."

"Pardon?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Dinner in Georgetown. Eight."

"I…where are you?" She asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter. I can be there. Will you?"

She was stunned -- words wouldn't come to her. "I don't…."

"I'll be at Mario's at 8 PM. If you come and you still decide you don't want to see me, then it will be over. I promise you."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll be there."

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"Sweet dreams, Caitlin."

She hung up the phone and curled back into the couch. It had all become so real so quickly -- it had been him she had seen outside the deli the other day. He was already here, checking on her, which was a little…off-putting. He wanted to see her again, and this time without forcing the matter. She couldn't deny a small amount of physical attraction to him, and honestly Kate would love the chance to speak with Ari again - it was a tempting offer, and it was only dinner, in a public place. And if it didnt work, she could walk away forever. Hopefully. What would be the harm?

Jethro Gibbs' Basement

Saturday Afternoon

Once again, Gibbs found himself in the basement, taking out frustration on his beloved boat. With each scrape of paper against wood, his mind cleared. Now she had infuriated him; she couldn't be serious about not breaking it off with Ari.

_Scrape_

Ari. The bastard had taken her from him twice.

_Scrape_

Kate. She didn't understand, she couldn't understand.

_Scrape_

Him.

_Scrape_

Him, the ever logical, by-the-book Gibbs. The bastard. The man who didn't feel, who didn't show emotions.

_Scrape_

She made him feel.

_Scrape_

_tbc……………………………………_

"NCIS does not leak. These plans get out…you can shoot DiNozzo."

"No, I think I'm destined to shoot you."


	6. Confrontation

* * *

Title: Sometimes They Come Back

Author: Redwing

Blah blah on the blah chapter.

AN1: So folks, this is the last chapter, thank you SO much for being along for the ride, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Of course please leave a review; it will inspire me to write another fic.

I certainly hope it was worth sticking it out for six chapters. Enjoy and see you in another fic.

* * *

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Marios Restaurant

8 pm, Saturday

Kate handed the keys to her BMW to the valet and straightened her dress. She had debated most of the afternoon whether to wear this particular dress or not; in the end, her devious side had won out. It was a shimmery black dress, one of her favorites. It was mid-thigh length and showed off her toned legs, but not too much. The neckline was not low by any stretch, but the back was a different story, it plunged down, the material starting again just above the curve of her hips. The dress was held up by two spaghetti straps just under her shoulder blades that connected to the material hanging loosely on her body, and kept her from exposing too much. A thin silver strip crossed horizontally at her lower back; in the right light, it was almost invisible. It was a tricky design, but it worked. She had topped it off with black high-heeled sandals and a black clutch purse with silver trim. She had even pulled her hair up carefully into a loose bun, allowing tendrils to fall about her face it in what appeared to be a haphazard fashion, although in reality, it was carefully planned.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the front doors, which were opened for her by the host. Kate noticed him look her up and down, but ignored it.

"Hi, I'm…" she started, but was quickly cut off.

"I am well aware, Miss Todd. Please, follow me." He turned and started walking through the mostly full dining room. She caught several male patrons giving her a second look and smiled. It wasn't often Kate was openly ogled.

The host got to a closed door and stopped. Kate looked confused; where had he taken her? With one swift movement he opened the door and her question was answered. Ari had somehow arranged to have a private room for them.

She took one step in and caught her breath. In the center of an intimately-sized room was a table set for two people. Soft classical music played, and the room was lit with what Kate estimated to be nearly 100 candles. But the effect was breathtaking; everything had a stunning soft yellowy orange glow. On one wall was a lit fireplace. A vase of roses sat on the mantlepiece, and around the room were several other arrangements of flowers, some exotic in species. She was so stunned by her surroundings; she nearly missed the man standing to the left of the table, staring at her.

When her gaze finally stopped on him, she was amazed. The only other two times she had seen Ari, it had not been the best of circumstances, and she had not allowed herself to actually look at him. Now she did.

He was dressed in an expensive, possibly Armani, dark blue suit, tailored perfectly to his body. He had a soft smile on his face and Kate realized how good-looking he was. How…non-threatening he could be. Finally he moved to her and held out one hand.

"Caitlin. You look… stunning."

She took his hand and he led her to the table, where they sat across from each other. Again there were no lights, only a few candles, but it was plenty; they could still see each other.

"How…how did you manage this in one day?"

Suddenly a waiter appeared from the doorway she had come though, and all Ari did was nod at him.

"Anything for a beautiful woman." He smiled at her.

She returned the smile as a sommelier appeared with a bottle of wine. Ari took a small taste, nodded, and their glasses were filled. The sommelier left the bottle in a cooler and quickly retreated from the room without a word.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of ordering already."

She opened her mouth in surprise; normally that would've annoyed Kate, but this time it didn't, because she sensed no attempt at machismo in the act. "That's fine, thank you. But really, how did you manage this? I mean, you are supposed to be in the Middle East, not Georgetown."

"Ahhh, as some women need secrets, so do men." He picked up his glass, drank from it and indicated for her to do the same. Keeping one eye on him, she did. It was, as per usual she was realizing, perfect.

"You have impeccable taste," she said and set the glass down.

He nodded. "Thank you. Now, I'm sure you've read my file, Caitlin. But what about you?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm surprised you don't already know everything about me."

"I know you left the Secret Service, where you had been for more than a year, because of a relationship. I know you were recruited to NCIS by Agent Gibbs and have thrived there since. The rest I would rather hear from you; it's better hearing it than reading it from a file."

"What do you want to know?" She asked, as the door opened once again, and a salad plate was placed in front of her. She looked at the plate, surprised.

He shrugged. "I also know you like raspberry vinaigrette on the side."

That kind of creeped her out a little, but Kate let it go, and carefully poured the dressing on the plate of greens. They ate the salad in silence, each trying to get a feel for the other, but there was no awkwardness.

When the plates where cleared, he answered the question she posed before. "I want to know everything."

"Well, that might take a while." She smiled and played with the edges of her napkin.

"I don't have anywhere to be. Why don't you tell me where you went to university."

She stopped playing with the napkin and took another sip of wine. "University of Southern California. I was a psychology major; I had started a Masters in forensic psychology when the FBI caught my interest. I flew out to Quantico, liked what I saw, and entered the program." She paused. "It was the hardest challenge of my life, but I relished it because I realized it was what I was meant for. I pushed so hard, I barely spoke to my family for nearly four months. I missed the birth of my first niece -- it was barely a blip on my radar at the time. But I finished at the top of my class and entered the FBI, working at the main office in DC, handling kidnapping cases."

"Then what?" he asked gently.

"It wasn't as easy as I hoped. It doesn't matter what the recruiter tells you -- it's still a man's world, and I had to work twice as hard to get the respect I deserved. Plus…the nature of the department wasn't easy. Most kidnappings…." She paused again. "…don't end well."

"So you left?" His voice was gentle, and genuinely curious.

"Not exactly. A position became open in the Secret Service, so I jumped at it. It took six months, but I was finally assigned to the presidential detail. And that's as far as I can go without having to kill you." She smiled.

He returned the smile. "Understood."

He reached across the small table, and touched her face lightly, just stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "You are a beautiful woman."

Smoothly she pulled away from his touch. "Thank you."

"I apologize."

She waved her hand. "Don't…."

Just then the door opened, and the waiter returned with two plates, placing one in front of each of them. "I hope you like lobster, Caitlin; this place has the best I've had." He turned to the waiter and dismissed him with a 'gratzi'.

"I do. And of all the places you've been, _this _place has the best?"

"Oh, yes," he said, cracking open the tail. Kate smiled and followed suit.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Kate observed the remains on her plate; he had been right,, and she told him so. "That was….excellent." Looking up, she noticed him smiling at her. "What?"

Picking up his napkin, he leaned across the table one more time and wiped at the corner of her mouth.

Embarrassed, she repeated the motion with hers. "Oh…"

"Just a bit of butter. Lobster is not a clean man's food, no matter how delicious it is."

"No, I suppose not."

Sated, she sat back in her chair slightly, and the waiter returned to clear the plates.

"Thank you; it has been a lovely evening." She meant it, no matter if it never went farther than this.

"You're very welcome, Caitlin."

Suddenly, he stood and stepped to her side of the table, holding one hand out to her. "Would you care to dance with me?"

She hadn't even noticed, but the music had changed to accommodate his request. She eyed him momentarily, but stood up, placing her napkin on her chair and taking his hand.

Gracefully, he moved them over to a small open area near the fireplace and pulled her in to his body. For just an instant, she stiffened, but just as quickly relaxed into his grip. He had her right hand in his and the other modestly placed on her covered hip. He urged her closer, and she shortened the distance between them to mere inches. Now she could smell his cologne -- it was subtle, but nice.

Easily he took the lead, and swayed her to the music; she was taken in and followed his smooth movements. As they moved in tight circles, his hand slid slowly across her back, coming to a stop on the bare skin there. Kate pulled her head back and looked at him; he gave her that warm smile and moved a little closer.

That look, his eyes. It was _that_ look in his eyes that stopped her from stabbing him all those months ago. That warm expression that pulled her in and made her question his intentions. And yet again, that look gave her pause, but for a different reason. Because in that second, Kate realized what a truly bad idea this was. All those word Gibbs had said, the words that she tried so hard to ignore…the bastard was right. This man who was holding her lightly in a candlelit room, who was being so charming, was actually a cold-blooded killer, regardless of his intentions. He could turn on her in a second if he felt she was a threat to him and his 'cause'.

All that was secondary to what those eyes reminded her, though. Gerald lying flat on an autopsy table, bleeding internally -- the use of one arm in question as the minutes ticked by. Gibbs sitting on the floor, a bullet in his shoulder, watching as she and Ducky were rescued from the body cooler. Gibbs' expression of distaste thrown Ari's way at the farm, as the supposed terrorist was whisked away by the U.S. government.

This man had made her feel helpless, angry and alive all at the same time. She looked into his eyes and stepped away. This _was_… not right. She always knew it, but she ignored it for all the wrong reasons. She could ignore until he was right in front of her.

"Caitlin?" he questioned, but didn't look upset in the least.

"I…" She started but didn't know how to finish.

"Its ok, Caitlin," he said and gave her a wan smile.

"What's ok? None of this is ok, Ari!" She turned from him and walked back to the table. "I don't know what is wrong with me! I cannot believe…." He took a step toward her and she backed up, one hand raised toward him. "Don't, just…don't."

He seemed to try and placate her, stop her from leaving. "I apologize for putting you in this position, Caitlin. I never should have contacted you, but…you intrigued me so. You are unlike any woman I have met before; I had to talk to you again. Had to see you."

She picked up her purse. "And I was stupid enough to let it get this far. God!"

"You weren't stupid…" he started.

"Yes, yes I am." She raised her hands again and shook them slightly. "I…I have to leave. Please don't contact me again."

"As you wish." He looked defeated.

With that, she opened the door and stepped out, closing it softly behind her. Holding her head high, Kate walked back through the restaurant, this time ignoring the looks she received until she got to valet parking where she handed the attendant her ticket and before long, he was back with her car.

She slipped in carefully, so as not to expose anything and drove off, feeling incredibly stupid and frustrated. The whole way home, she mentally berated herself for the mistake she had made; she should've known better. After the first call, she should have ended it, but he smooth-talked his way into her life, and the next thing she knew, she was here. And Gibbs was furious with her. Christ. Gibbs. He would figure out something happened, and then she would be forced to admit her own foolishness to the one man she cared what he thought.

Before Kate knew it, she was home, dropping her keys on the entry table and her purse next to them. Walking through her living room, she passed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the expensive bottle of wine. Kate stared at it for one moment before stepping to the sink and dumping the liquid down the drain.

She sighed as the bottle made its final chugging noise, indicating the wine was gone. She righted the bottle and set it on the counter. Staring at the amber glass, she was suddenly angry with herself again and Kate resisted the urge to pick up the bottle and pitch it across the room.

Instead, she pulled at the pins securing her bun as she walked through the kitchen, heading toward her bedroom when a knock on the door stopped her.

Pausing her movements in her hair, Kate looked at her watch: 9:30. Turning on her heel, she walked back toward the door, sure that it was Ari coming to apologize and try and sweep her off her feet again. This time, however, Kate was determined not to let that happen.

Swinging her door open, she opened her mouth to tell him to leave, but the person on the other side caused her to catch her words before they escaped. Standing at her doorstep was the last person she expected: Gibbs.

Kate stood, stunned for a moment before he spoke.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Despite her evening, or perhaps because of it, Kate immediately went on the offensive. "I didn't think you even knew where I lived."

"I know more than you think, Kate." He was still standing in her hallway.

She relented and moved aside, letting him pass.

He stepped in and stopped in her entryway, as she shut and locked the door.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" Kate wondered for one instant if he was following her; on all nights for him to appear at her door, it had to be tonight.

He turned back to her and stopped a moment, just staring. He hadn't really noticed her attire when she opened the door; he was too focused on getting into her apartment and talking.

But now, he took notice of the dress that accented her body in all the right places. He could see the curve of her hips sway under the black satin material as she floated past him into the living room. As he turned to follow her movements, he noticed the bare back.

She had been out on a date. And he knew with whom.

"You were out," he commented, his tone strained.

She smugly replied, "Yes, I was." He didn't need to know how it ended, not yet; she hadn't really dealt with it herself. And in some way, she was punishing him. He had been right about Ari, and that pissed her off.

"With _him_?"

"It's really none of your business, Gibbs." She leaned against the back of her couch and restated the question that hadn't been answered. "Why did you come here?"

He took a step toward her. "I wanted to try and talk to you about this, rationally. It's hurting the team, Kate. You and I…we need to work this out."

She snorted. "Wow, you _do_ talk things out. Maybe you should have considered that before last week."

He was incredulous. "ME? Maybe you should have before you went on a date with a terrorist!" Gibbs was getting angry now, which was exactly what he didn't want, so he took a deep breath and stepped back.

"He's not a goddamn terrorist, Gibbs!"

"Are you trying to convince yourself of that? Because that seems to be your only excuse these days." He let the fury show on his face

She threw her hands up and walked into the living room, turning on a light as she went. "Well that's because 'he's a terrorist' is your only line, too! I'm getting fucking sick and tired of this debate."

"Well so am I, Kate!" He walked around her couch. "Why would you go out with him? Why?"

"You are on thin ice here, Gibbs, and you know it."

"Kate, as if the gifts and calls weren't enough…He could get you killed, can't you see that?"

She did, but she was so angry with him, Kate would never concede his point. So she skirted around it. "I took that chance, Gibbs. And as you can plainly see, I came out in one piece."

"Who's to say you will next time, Kate?" he asked. Adding to his anger was terror, the terror of seeing her body on a morgue slab, next time not in his dreams. "What if next time, you don't come out?"

"He wouldn't hurt me, Gibbs!" She exclaimed, even though she didn't entirely believe it herself.

"Maybe not, but a man like that has enemies, the kind that don't care about innocent bystanders." He took another step toward her. "He might get you killed."

She narrowed her eyes; despite his softening tone, she refused to stop her attack. "What? You worried about being left alone with DiNozzo?"

She watched anger and a healthy dose of fear float across his face before he took another step toward her. She resisted backing away, though he was barely two feet from her now. "No, Kate. I'm afraid of seeing you on a morgue slab. The morning you disappeared, I had a nightmare. You know what that nightmare was?" She shook her head. He never intended on telling her this, but it came out anyway in a rush of words. "You were lying on one of Duck's tables in a body bag, cold as ice -- your skin blue, hazel eyes open, a bullet hole in your head. And sitting in the corner, with a smug look on his face, was your killer. Ari. And then you disappeared, Kate, and it was him…"

He watched her eyes widen in surprise. "Gibbs, I…I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Kate? Getting caught?" His voice was bitter.

"No, for everything." He watched her visibly relax, the anger fading. "For everything." She threw her hands up in the air and turned her back to him.

For a moment, Gibbs had a hard time focusing on anything except the smooth, tan skin of her back and the curves her barely-there dress exposed. But he could sense the distress from her, and he concentrated on that.

"Kate? What happened?" When she didn't answer, he took another step toward her, reaching one hand out and touching her shoulder. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Gibbs!" She was agitated, but didn't pull from his touch. "I told you he would never hurt me. This is my own doing."

"I don't understand…." He truly didn't.

She spun around, and his hand fell from her shoulder. "Of course you don't, because you were right, you…self-righteous bastard!" He had the grace not to smile at that. "Are you happy, Gibbs? Are you? You were right, yet again. I never should have accepted his gifts-not that I had a choice. But I could have stopped this with the first phone call -- I _should_ have. It was stupid of me to let it get to that level, thoughtless really. He's a dangerous man and….dammit!"

She sniffled slightly and looked down; Gibbs took another step toward her, placing him within an arms length. "I'm sorry, Kate."

She looked up at him. "No, you aren't, Gibbs."

He titled his head and smiled. "You're right, I'm not."

"You know, somehow it didn't feel…real until tonight." She looked down again, unwilling, it seemed, to look into his eyes as she confessed. "He was at arm's length when it was just gifts and calls. I could play this…game with him and not worry; he was somewhere across the ocean. I thought I had it under control, and you didn't need to know; he wasn't NCIS' concern anymore. But then he touched me…and it became very real, and no longer a game, and out of control." Kate was still looking down and didn't see the distressed expression cross Gibbs' face. "All I could think of was Gerald in the hospital and Ducky in cold storage and that blonde…lying dead on the ground, a bullet in her head. And you…" Now she looked up. "And the guilt just came crashing down on me. I was betraying my friends, for what? Nothing. It just wasn't worth it. It was incredibly foolish of me to think I could continue having any kind of relationship with him, I know that and I don't need you to tell me again."

"Why would you want to? Honestly, Kate, of all the men, why him?" His tone was soft and genuinely curious.

She seemed to consider the question before answering. "You remember I called you in May to let you know where I was?" He nodded. "Well before the Calvary arrived, we had time to talk. He explained his…situation to me. I began to understand why he did what he did, despite the fact I was still pissed at him for both you and Gerald. In his eyes, he was doing what was needed for his country, and I have to admit I admired him a little for that. Even you mentioned he could have killed you, Gibbs. A terrorist probably would have, but he didn't because he didn't have to. How could I vilify him for something I would do for this country if asked?"

She paused and looked at him, waiting for commentary. But Gibbs remained strangely silent, so she continued. "So, five months later when I started receiving gifts, it was…exciting in a way, and safe. It was just a few gifts, nothing more, no commitment. But then he called, and the game changed. He was sweet and charming, and so…rational about the whole thing. Twice I tried to break it off and twice he sucked me back in. At that point it was less about him, and more about you…"

"Me?" he asked, startled.

"Yeah, you. You didn't _trust _me Gibbs to handle myself. In one instant you took the faith I had in you and destroyed it, by not trusting my judgment with Ari. You wouldn't listen to me, so I needed to prove you wrong."

He had softened some as she spoke, until the last part. Then anger fueled by fear flared in him again. _How could she be so stupid? _"You went out with Ari to prove me wrong?" His tone was incredulous, jealousy taking over part of his brain. "You have to be kidding me."

"I don't need attitude, Gibbs! I just admitted everything to you -- cut me some slack."

"So you accept a date from…him!? What is wrong with you?"

Annoyance flared in her, this was exactly what she had been talking about. He didn't seem to hear a word she said. "Don't start. I explained myself as much as I will to you. And besides the last time I was on a date…well, it's been a while. So I went, ok? You tell me where to find someone." She had wandered far off her original point, but Kate didn't care, she could feel her blood boiling again, her failed personal life now part of the equation in her mind.

"I don't…"

"Where, Gibbs?!" she practically screamed at him. "Please, tell me so I don't make that mistake again!"

Without thinking, Gibbs crossed the last few feet and pressed Kate against the wall, pushing his body into hers, effectively trapping her.

"What the…?" she started, but was cut off by his lips on hers.

Initially, she fought the feeling, trying to push him away, but after a few seconds Kate gave in and returned his bruising kiss. His lips felt so good on hers, and for that moment, she allowed herself to forget he was her boss and the problems inherent with that.

Kate allowed her eyes to flutter closed as he caressed her mouth, the perfect combination of force and delicacy. She felt him express every emotion in that kiss and nearly melted in his arms from it. When he pulled away, she actually moaned from the lack of contact and opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

"Gibbs…"

"What? No wow this time?" He gave her that crooked grin.

"That was…beyond wow."

He reached out and touched her face carefully, pushing hair from her forehead. She could sense his intentions, and she didn't want him to leave, but knew it was for the best right now.

Surprising her, he leaned back into her personal space, putting his lips next to her ear. "About Rule 12? I made it up," he whispered and the feeling of his breath on her skin sent a shiver down her back.

Despite that, she managed a conspiratorial smile. "I knew that, Tony told me."

He kept his eyes locked on hers. "Never again, Kate."

She knew what he meant, Ari was gone for good, and shook her head.

Again he smiled -- God, how she loved that smile -- and winked at her. "We good, Kate?"

"Yeah, Gibbs, we're beyond good."

He nodded and walked to her door; she followed slowly, still somewhat dazed. Once they reached it, Gibbs turned back to her, this time eyeing her up and down without trying to hide it.

"You look…beautiful. Goodnight."

He turned into her hallway, but she stopped him by calling his name. As Gibbs turned back to her, Kate closed the distance and kissed him hard one last time, making sure that he knew those emotions weren't a one way deal. After a few seconds she pulled away and licked her lips sensuously, leaving him a mental image to take home.

"Goodnight, Gibbs."

With that, she turned back into her apartment and shut the door softly. Sighing, Kate locked the door and headed back to her bedroom, confused by the night's events, but calm at the same time. She had a feeling that this was just the beginning. Divesting herself of the too-high shoes and dress, Kate put on her pajamas and slipped under the covers, falling into an easy sleep.

NCIS Offices

Monday

When Gibbs returned from his Monday morning meeting with Morrow, Kate was at her desk -- the flowers gone someplace along with the doll. In their place was a small model of a sub he had left for her that morning. As he passed her desk she gave no indication she saw him, just continued to work on paperwork that had been left from the weekend. He sat at his desk and she turned to him, a small grin on her face.

Their eyes met briefly, and Gibbs swore he could see her soul bared to him. The spell was broken, however, when Tony arrived in a hurricane of noise. Gibbs smiled and they broke eye contact. Everything was back to normal.

Mostly.

Fin….

"It's a little strong."

"Strong is better." staaare

"Wow.."

"Yeah, that's what they all tell me."

"We don't have time for a warrant, what's the quicker way."

"Hack into the servers." Pleased look from Gibbs "Cant believe I just said that…I would have never suggested that before I started working here."

"You're welcome."

And what started it all….

"I heard you quit Agent Todd."

"Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned; it was the right thing to do.

"Yep, pull that crap at NCIS and I won't give you a chance to resign."

"Is that a job offer?"


End file.
